Valium, Bubbles and Pie, Oh My!
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: for a contest on maximum-x, but i cant find it... oh well. summary: fang gets hurt and put on valium, nodge needs something sweet very badly, oh, and ill put this here, cause i think i forgot it Disclaimer: i dont own maximum ride


**Valium, Bubbles, and Pie, Oh My!**

**By: elliewolf**

**For: a contest on **

**Rules of that contest:**

Restrictions:  
- It cannot be rated lemon (or M, for those who don't know what 'lemon' is)  
- It must be a one shot. (SORRY!!)  
- It must have 500-3000 words. (I know, big gap but I wanna give you guys a free reign... Or as free as this will get)  
- Every character must speak at least once  
- A Maximum of two OCs, unless they are minor OCs like cashiers.

Words that must be used:  
- Joy  
- Bubbles  
- Ding-dong  
- PIE!!!  
- Fooootball (with all the 'o's)

Phrases/Sentences: (one of these don't have to be said. all others must be part of dialogue)  
- "Stupid piece of retarded crap!"  
- "When running is the sole option, you run. When jumping is the sole option, you jump. When fighting is the sole option, you either RUN like hell, or ya FIGHT!"  
- "I'm having one of those girl's days."  
- "I NEED CHOCOLATE!!"

Others:  
- Forget this stupid entry thing. There is no date to enter, just submit the entry by the 1st :D  
- Submit by March 1st.  
- Advertise this group as much as possible please! XD

Sooo… here we go…..3..2..1..BLASTOFF

**Max POV:**

Trees, trees, and _more _trees. We've been going through TREES for three days! Ugg. Right now, we had found a nice TREE to spend the night in. The fire was going, Nudge was talking, and Iggy and Gazzy were off somewhere. Making a bomb, probably. Where was I? I was in the freakin' TREE!

I flew down to Fang. "Hey," I said. He nodded at me, then went back to his blog.

"MAX!" I heard Angel yell. I leaped to my feet, looking for danger. I saw it over the TREES. About twenty or so Erasers were headed towards us at fast speeds. You wanna know something? I've learned some thing in my short life. When running is the sole option, you run. When jumping is the sole option, you jump. When fighting is the sole option, you either RUN like hell, or ya FIGHT! Looks like this was one of those last ones.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, then my Flock started fighting. I came down on one's head. Yuck.

~Behind you!~ the Voice yelled out. I kicked backwards, and heard a satisfying "oof!"

"Max! Help!" I heard Nudge cry. I glanced over at her. She had three Erasers surrounding her. I knocked the eraser I was fighting away, and went to help her. I hit him in his vulnerable stomach, and he whined, before collapsing.

This went on for awhile. After all of them were down, I went to sit by the tree.

Suddenly, Angel started crying, with a panicked look on her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"F-Fang," she cried "I-I think he's d-dead!" then she collapsed on the ground in sobs. Oh, no, I thought, and then I looked over at Fang. He was really pale, and lying in an awkward position. My heart stopped. I ran to Fang, and quickly felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. I breathed.

"IGGY! Get your butt over here and help me!" I screamed, picking up Fang as best I could. Iggy rushed over and helped me heave him into the air. Nudge convinced Angel that he'd be fine, even though I don't think she believed it herself.

"Let's go to Mom's," I said, and Iggy nodded. We picked up the pace. Luckily, we were only a few miles away. Gazzy and Angel hurried ahead of us to get Ella and Mom. By the time we got there, Mom had already got her supplies, a spread a cloth over the kitchen table.

"In here, put him on the table, gently." She said calmly. Iggy got the younger kids into the living room and stayed there. Mom and I got Fang positioned for surgery.

Three hours later, Fang was patched up and resting. I went into the living room, and everyone looked up at me anxiously.

"Well?" Total asked.

"He's going to be fine, he's resting." I said, and then I collapsed on the couch, completely exhausted.

"Well, that's good," Total muttered." At least Mr. and Mrs. Fang are not going to be broken up tragically with no hope of a future." I opened my eyes. He did _not_ just say that, did he?

**Nudge POV:**

Max opened her eyes, eyes brimming with fire. Uh, oh…Total would pay for that. But I couldn't help chuckling at the statement. Max very slowly got up. She growled deep in her throat, and she chased Total around the room. Angel, Gazzy and I cracked up. It was just _sooo_ funny! She grabbed Total, and was about to choke him, when Dr. Martinez came into the room, a worried expression on her face.

"Max?"She asked, "Could I see you for a sec?"

"Sure," Max said, dropping Total with a loud _thump_. She walked upstairs with Dr. M. the rest of us looked at each other, well, except Iggy, he was trying to work the television.

"Stupid piece of retarded crap!" he snarled, kicking the set before giving up. Then he noticed the silence, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I answered.

**Max POV:**

I finally got a hold of Total, and what does Mom do? She calls me away before I can choke him to death! Ah, well, it's probably for the best.

I followed Mom into Fang's room, getting more worried by the second. What was wrong? What happened to Fang?

"Max," Mom finally said," he's got a busted vein. We'll have to do emergency surgery ASAP."

I gaped, "Where? How'll we get him sedated?"

An evil grin spread across her face,"Valium," she said. "But don't worry, if he doesn't wake up before we get to the clinic, it should be fine. He won't say anything stupid."

I went downstairs to tell the Flock, and then I helped Mom load Fang into the van. I sat in back with Fang to make sure he didn't fall out the seat. Halfway to the clinic, he woke up.

"Max?" he asked, "Where are we?" he looked confused, and he was pale again.

"We're headed to the clinic, now _lay down_." I ordered. He nodded and lay back down.

When we got him settled onto the operating table, Mom came up with a syringe. Fang looked at it, and a flicker of fear went across his face. She injected it, and soon Fang faded out. Mom cut open his shirt, and got to work, after a few more applications.

**Nudge POV:**

After Max and Fang left, I looked around the room; a sudden urge for something sweet overcame me. I ran into the kitchen, searching. I couldn't find any.

"I NEED CHOCOLATE!!" I screamed," and there isn't any in this house!" I shook Iggy hard, "we need to get CHOCOLATE!!" I cried.

"Okay, okay," he said. I turned to Angel, and she said something in my head.

~Want me to convince him? ~ She asked. I nodded furiously. So that's how we came to go to the store. This little house-store thingy.

**Max POV:**

I stood there stiffly as Mom operated on Fang. After a while, Fang woke back up. "Max, Max, Max," he said dopily. "I like football! And basketball! Did you know that?"

"Uh, no," I said simply.

"Well, I do." He stated." Fooootball! Probably my favorite thing!" he said.

"Okay," I said. Fang liked football? Who'd' a thought?

"My favorite thing after you, of course. You are my favorite thing." He smiled dopily up at me, and I blushed.

"Um, well, that's…great, Fang." I suddenly felt really warm inside, and I don't know why.

"Mrs. Martinez?" Fang glanced over at her.

"Yes, Fang?" she answered.

"Do you have any of those little monkey things? The ones that can cling to your fingers?"

"Pygmy marmosets? Yeah… we have a few. Why?"

"I'd like one. May I have one?"

"Uh, you can see one, I don't know about _keeping _one." She answered.

"Pweeese? Maxy? Can I?"

"Uh, no, they need to go to their owners," I answered.

"Oh, okay." He looked disappointed.

**Nudge POV:**

Ella looked really upset, so I went over to her. "What's wrong? I can tell Iggy to get you something, too, if ya want. We could even go to a different store, if you don't like this one. But I –"

"Nudge, it's nothing, really. I'm having one of those girl's days, that's all, don't worry about it. I am honestly fine!" Ella snapped.

"Oh, okay…" I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nudge. I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's okay, I understand. Hey, Iggy!" I called, "when'll we get there?"

"Soon, Nudge,"

About five minutes later, we arrived at the store. I dashed in the door. _Ding-dong_ the bell cried as we went through.

Angel yelled "PIE!!! I absolutely _adore _pie!"

"Is there any chocolate kinds?" I asked, joining her.

"Yup!" she said happily, pointing toward the chocolate meringue pies. YES! We got three pies, and headed back to the house.

**Max POV:**

After Fang's surgery, Mom brought out a little orangey colored monkey thing. It was adorable, only about as large as Mom's finger. Fang, still under the influence of Valium, clapped his hands and squealed happily. I guess this was the pygmy marmoset. Mom handed it over, while I got out a camcorder. This just too precious to pass up. Fang would _never _live this down! He pranced around the room with it clinging to his finger. Then I guess he realized what he was doing, because he stopped. Although, it could _possibly _be the valium wearing off.

When we got home, Fang had gone back to normal. But as soon as I walked into the kitchen, I knew something was up. Gazzy was grinning hugely, Angel and Nudge had chocolate all over themselves, and Iggy was glaring blindly at the television.

"What happened?" I practically screamed.

"Angel and I got chocolate pie because its _sooo _good, Iggy's mad at the television, and I don't know _what _Gazzy's problem is." Nudge replied.

"Bubbles!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Bubbles?" I inquired.

"Yeah! I can do this!" his face screwed up, and suddenly there were tons of green FART bubbles everywhere. But they didn't carry any stench, that is, 'till one popped. Then the most atrocious sent you've ever smelled, times a thousand, filled the air. Nudge fainted, since she was the closest one to the smell. Gazzy screwed his face again and suddenly all the bubbles were gone.

~oh, Joy, ~ I thought ~that's just great. ~ Though it _might _come in handy.

We revived Nudge, and got them cleaned up. Then we all went to bed. It had been one _long _day.


End file.
